creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 16
__NOWYSIWYG__ Titles I think I did capitalize articles and a preposition or two. I won't touch those any more, sorry. The nouns, verbs, pronouns etc that I did change needed capitalization though. Mystreve (talk) 12:44, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. Sorry for the F up on my part. Cheers. Mystreve (talk) 13:02, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Skelly Hey Skelly. Since of course Ben isn't on, and I requested a vacation from my rights (as you can tell from the user rights log on my thing, where Ben says break) Can you give me back my rights. I just thought to myself that this whole vacation shit is just a load of bullshit. So, can you? Please? 02:00, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry browser screwed up and made me clicj the wrong "HERE" Twice sorry about that ReCoded Reaper (talk) 05:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ReCoded Reaper umm not that this is a big issue, but i'm having some slight difficulty in changing the icon for my avatar. i can choose one of the preset ones then it will change, but when i choose any files (aside from the current one) from my computer, it goes back to the current icon i have which is kind of annoying. sorry to bother but i would like to know if this happens to any one else on the site. thank you for your time, ~M XxMAGxX (talk) 19:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Reclassification? First: I blame myself for not being active enough on the reclassification thread, which is probably why it died. At the same time, I'm not sure what exactly is happening with the categories anymore; the only thing I know that's happened is the deletion/deprecation of the categories listed on the thread post. I'm not sure how the staff would feel about my reviving that list, so I thought I'd ask about it here first, considering that you were the only admin who took an interest. Seeing that the wiki's started enforcing stricter pasta guidelines lately, I figured that it might as well change the categories too (for organisational purposes). A-Lord-Over-Birds (talk) 19:42, March 7, 2014 (UTC) spell-check related nitpick Hey, hope it doesn't matter which admin I message about this. The wiki's spell-check flags "unnamable" as incorrect, and "unnameable" as correct. Both spellings should be flagged as correct, though I don't even know if the admins have control over this or if it's hard-wired into the system. Thanks for your time! --Mikemacdee (talk) 04:22, March 9, 2014 (UTC) If You're Around Come on chat. It's time to come home and I want to see the nihilism reach another level. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:40, March 9, 2014 (UTC) thanks! ...for nominating two of my works for PotM. It really means a lot to me.--Mikemacdee (talk) 10:06, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Am I aloud to Upload a new version of this story? The Mountain Devil? FreakyFrog27 (talk) 00:12, March 11, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepSpaghetti I have a question. You well deleted Drill Hand and I think PRISON and I don't think there was anything wrong with them. Hope for an answer soon. Therandomyababy123 (talk) 01:02, March 11, 2014 (UTC)Therandomyababy123 Thread He was put on suspension and then Callie gave him temp. That was just temp being removed not actual demotion. User:Lil' Miss Rarity 03:06, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Reopened, sorry for the trouble. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:08, March 11, 2014 (UTC)